


Baby, Thanks For The Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Darkish Reylo, Everyone dies or becomes a Vampire, F/M, Implied Force Bond Sex, Non-Consensual Biting/Mating, Not Canon Compliant, POV Rose, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, The oddest thing I've written, Vampires, non traditional romance, twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The already depleted Resistance is facing a series of unexpected deaths. The cause may be much closer than they'd expect thanks to some bitingly horrible interrogation techniques from the Thirst - no I mean the First Order;)or"How Rose Tico became a First Order Vampire Bride."Pure and utter crack for Halloween.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Baby, Thanks For The Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohtuhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohtuhs/gifts).



> I wrote this in between chapters of my last fic and while it's not my usual fluff fest, it's definitely got a few of my usual twists. 
> 
> And Lohtuhs I thought you would have an appropriate meme!! You always capture the moment perfectly!

**Rose Tico: Ajan Kloss**

Beaumont Kin was first. His pale thin body was found hanging upside down in the Science Lab, fang marks clearly marking his pale neck with a smattering of blood grazing his neck. He was bitten, drained and killed for that blood.

Jessika Pava was next. Temmin Wexley found Jessika in her X-Wing, she'd been heading out for an early practice flight and her hands were still clinging to the controls. Her dark hair splayed across the control panel and her lithe neck revealing two puncture wounds.

Jessika and Temmin had been close, long time colleagues working together in Black Squadron in the early days of the Resistance. 

Temmin took Jessika's death hard vowing revenge.

The problem was we didn't know who or what we were fighting.

We'd only been on Ajan Kloss for three weeks when this slaughtering started.

Three weeks since we had fled here, desperate to escape the First Order after the disaster that was Crait.

Luke's death had already sunk morale. Our forces were depleted, spirits were low.

Several people even deserted. Our motley crew shrank even more with these deaths.

General Organa was desperately attempting to find someone to help our pitiful band of rebels, reaching out to her dwindling list of contacts. 

The last thing we needed were whispers of a Vampire.

I really didn't believe it could be a real Vampire.

I mean, I'd seen horrific things the past few years on Hayes Minor and in my encounters with the First Order, but a Vampire? Even after seeing the marks on Beau and Jess, I just didn't, couldn't believe it. This had to be a sick joke. Perhaps it was a local species or a fungal infection.

I decided to ask Finn. He was a man of experience, his time in the First Order must have given him some sort of clue to our current dilemma.

Truth be told, I was a little nervous around Finn since my impulsive kiss. I could never really figure out how he felt about me, especially with Rey around.

I liked the Jedi girl, don't get me wrong, but I would catch Finn staring at her and it made me question his sincerity in our blossoming relationship.

Rey on her part seemed oblivious to Finn's attentions. Rey was nice to everyone but she was also very private and I was not privy to her thoughts. I'm not sure anyone really was.

Rumor has it, she talks to herself a lot or to her imaginary friend "Ben". It's not very comforting if our sole Jedi is emotionally unbound.

Sometimes I thought Rey and Poe were close but then all the girls were close to Poe.  
Kaydel in particular.

Kaydel always seemed to be touching Poe and it was evident from the tight blouses and flirty smiles she wore that she wanted him for a snack.

He seemed happy to oblige.

That evening Finn and I passed Kaydel and Poe walking hand in hand. Romance was booming in our desperation.

"Do you believe it's a Vampire doing this?" I asked Finn when we were finally alone.

Finn shuddered, "If it is, then it's definitely the First Order," he said and then dropped his voice, 'There were rumors of higher level officials in the First Order being Vampires. They even take mates from certain prisoners when interrogating them. I pity the person mated to Kylo Ren, he was single when I was aboard but rumor is he's found a bride." 

I shuddered at the thought. Who would want to marry Kylo Ren or any First Order Official? That would be my worst nightmare.

"Are you sure this is true?" I asked skeptically. Finn did exaggerate sometimes.

My insides turned at this. "Do you think there's a First Order officer here? A real Vampire?" I asked him.

Finn hesitated but then said "I really, really hope not, because if so we're all dead. Once a Stormtrooper left, they never returned."

I really didn't sleep well that night. 

The next morning Kaydel Ko Connix was found dead in front of the caf pot, laid out on the kichenette floor. The marks in her neck were the same as the ones on Jess and Beau's necks.  
Fear penetrated the camp.

The General was distraught. She and Kaydel had been close, almost as if she was the daughter she never had. Poe seemed depressed too.

We decided that we needed to tighten security. Two people a night would walk the perimeter of the base keeping whomever or whatever out.

"We also need to search the area for this monster." Leia commanded and added "There's clearly a First Order spy in our midst. Our survival is dependent on killing this vile thing."

Larma D'acy and Wrobie Tyce volunteered for the first night. They were armed with wooden stakes, blasters, silver knives and wore garlic bulbs round their necks.

Despite this, I was worried. Somehow I knew that the garlic, wooden stakes and silver would just be a joke.

Early the next morning Rey went out for some of her force training and found Larma and Wrobie with the stakes speared through their hearts, garlic stuffed in their mouths and the silver knives stuck in their sides, blood everywhere. And of course they had the tell tale bite marks.

After that, only a skeleton crew was left. Temmin and Kare apologized to Poe for leaving but as Temmin so eloquently put it, "There's no damn way, I'm sitting here to die!"

I wanted to leave, I was terrified, very sure that my life would be over within days.

But I had no where to go and no one to go to. Besides the Resistance I was completely alone in the Universe.

So it was General Organa, Rey, Finn, Poe, myself and Chewie. We decided to take the Falcon and flee to Naboo.

I was convinced we'd finally be safe, finally be free. I trusted our small group with my life.

The first night on the ship I slept better than I had in awhile. Rey and I were sharing a room and her saber was by her bed. I felt at peace.

The next morning Finn was found in the refresher, completely naked and bitten savagely. My dreams of a future with him, forever gone.

The killer was among us. No one could be trusted. Somebody on this ship was a Vampire.

Chewie was clearly out. Poe, Leia and Rey were all culpable.

I was extremely, extremely scared. There was no way to leave the ship. I would die.

And then, I caught Rey.

I had been out of our room to get a snack, it was just a nutritional portion but I figured I needed something to keep up my strength.

I returned to our room but before I entered the room I saw Rey, eyes closed, spread out on the bed, clothes off, hips gyrating, mouth open screaming "More Kylo, More! "

Rey was having imaginary sex with Kylo Ren!

I screamed "It's Rey, it's Rey! She's the traitor!!" Our Jedi was as crazy as they said!

Rey sat up and pulled the sheet up. Her smile completely unnerved me.

"Maybe I am Rose. Maybe I am a traitor or maybe", she opened her mouth to me and flashed a set of fangs at me, "Maybe I am a Vampire!

I heard Poe and General Organa enter the room.

"It's her! " I pointed to Rey."

"Rey?" The General placed her hand over her heart.

"Who did this to you?" General Leia asked "How could you do this to us, your family?"

Rey snarled fire in her eyes "Your son, General Organa, your son. And now he's my mate."

"Poe take her out," The General ordered.

Poe raised his blaster, I felt relief flow through me, Poe would kill this evil monster that wore Rey's face.

Poe fired the gun and shot General Organa straight through the heart.

I recoiled in shock. And then I remembered, both Poe and Rey had been recently interrogated by the First Order.

Chewie went straight to Poe to rip him apart from limb to limb.

And then Rey took her saber and decapitated Chewie.

I flattened myself against the wall. I started to hyperventilate.

"Now Rose. " Poe spoke and flashed his fangs at me, " There's really no reason to be scared, turning is rather a pain free process once the bite sting has worn off. Phasma was very gentle with me."

"Actually it's quite pleasant," Rey added and then horrified me by saying "Your mate will take good care of you. Kylo certainly does. After the Resistance is completely crushed we're to be married. I expect you will be too."

"My, my mate and fiance?" I managed. I was going to be mated and married to a Vampire. Like hell I was!

Poe came close to me and ran a finger down my cheek.

"You should feel flattered Rose. Someone high up in the First Order has especially requested you as a mate. You don't even have to be interrogated."

"No, no, no!" I screamed, horrified.

Rey waved her hand over my face and I passed out.

When I awoke I was on a bed with fine sheets and the softest mattress I'd ever felt.

I was dressed in scantily clad negligee and to my utmost horror a man was in bed with me.

The man must have heard me for he turned and I was face to face with none other than the notorious General Hux. 

To my ultimate surprise, he took his finger and gently traced a spot on my neck. I noticed his long lashes and beautiful blue eyes.

"It doesn't look that bad, darling, how do you feel?" Hux asked, real concern in his voice.

And I answered my mate with the first thing I could think of "Thirsty".


End file.
